Dear Diary
by cynosure427
Summary: One Digidestined's feelings toward another... I guess it's somewhat of a songfic because it's based on the song "Dear Diary". Try and guess the characters... (I wrote this a long time ago so 4give me if it's not good...)


An: I'm Back!!!!!!!!!!! Did ya miss me?   
Disclaimer: Why do we have to write these things any way? I mean no body reads them… oh well. I don't own Digimon, or Britney Spear's song Dear Diary.   
An: This is from some DigiDestineds' POV, and this is about another DigiDestined. This story took place before they went to the Digiworld. Mind you this is just a part of this Digidestined's diary. Not the whole thing.   
Dear Diary  
March 14th, 1990  
Dear Diary,  
Today I saw a boy. I wondered if he noticed me. He took my breath away. His hair was gold, like the morning sun. His eyes were crystal clear and he was so cute. I wonder if he even knows I exist.  
  
March 15th, 1990  
Dear Diary,  
I can't get him off my mind, and it scares me, cus I've never felt this way about a boy before.  
Today in math class, the teacher was talking about algebra (YUCK!) and I guess I just dozed of into daydream mode, because I saw him all over my dream. He smiled at me. He was just about to tell me his name, when the stupid teacher just had to interrupt my daydream, by asking me what X equaled. He must have thought I feel asleep, because he got a surprised when I told him X equaled 25. I actually had no clue what the answer was; I just took a lucky guess. But, don't tell him that. He'd blow a casket!  
  
March 17th, 1990  
Dear Diary,  
Today I saw that boy, he looked at me, and I thought he smiled. And I wondered, 'does he know what's in my heart?' I tried to smile, but I could hardly breath. Should I tell him how I feel, or would that scare him away? Oh Diary plez tell me what to do! Plez tell me what to say.  
  
March 20th, 1990  
I met him at the mall today. I gathered up all my courage, and I asked him if he wanted to get a soda with me. And you know what he said!? YES! One touch of his hand, made me melt. He was so nice too. He was such a gentleman to me. He even pulled out a chair for me! We started to talk and I realized how much we had in common! Sora should really meet him. Even though she says that Tai and her are just friends, but I don't believe her. He was so nice to me. I wonder if he has any siblings.  
  
March 23rd, 1990  
Dear Diary,  
One touch of his hand, and now I can't wait to see that boy again. And I still wonder does he know what's in my heart? Can he see how deeply in love with him? I wish I knew Diary. No one knows me better than ya do, so Diary I confide in you. I really like him. I mean I know I just moved to Obadiah, and all, and there are a lot of cute guys here. Even though Sora's 'just friends' with them all, since she's co-captain of the Boys and Girls soccer teams, she says there not cute at all. I should set her up with someone and fast, before she becomes to absorbed in soccer. 'Note to self, set Sora up with someone'. There's something about this boy, and I just found out, he's in my cycle! How cool huh? But, he's only in one of my classes and that's the most boring of all, MATH! It just had to be math didn't it? Well, he's in my cycle, and he's in my lunch, I just hope that I don't make a fool of myself in math. 'Note to self, pay more attention in math, and at least try to get half of what the heck Mr. Kamii is trying to explain.' Well, that's all for now.  
  
March 30th, 1990  
Dear Diary,  
You'll never guess what happened in lunch today! Well, turns out that he was absent during cycle the other day, (not that I didn't notice, cus I did.) but any way, that was the day when we got a huge lecture on what was going to be on the test that's next week, and that was one of the only days that I actually took notes on what the heck one of my teachers were saying (other than in math class, I now actually kind of get how to solve a simple algebra problem! J!) but, he asked me if he could come over today, and copy my notes! I've got it all planned out. I'll wear my pink dress of coarse. First, since it's cold outside, I'll ask him if he wants to come in. Then I'll say that I was just making some hot chocolate, and I'll ask if he wants any, then I'll take him into the living room and I'll give him my notes. I made sure that all the periods and dots on the I's are hearts, (You know that's usual for me.) and the note's are in my neatest handwriting. Mama knows that I like this kid, so she made us a batch of fresh cookies. Yum yum! The doorbell just rang! That must be him! I've g2g go! Wish me luck!  
  
April 2nd, 1990  
Dear Diary,  
My plan worked perfectly. He's such a gentleman! He complimented me on my handwriting, my dress, and just about everything else that I had planned. We got to know each other a lot more. He had some childhood trauma and recovered from it easy. I could hardly speak. I didn't have anything big happen to me when I was little. I feel so bad for him. I think he used to be ignored when he was little. I found out, also that he has a brother. He didn't tell me whether he was alive or dead, and he didn't tell me whether this "brother" of his is older of younger. Diary, your probably wondering why I put alive or dead, aren't you? Well, he seemed sad when he was talking about his brother, so I didn't want to make him any sadder, by pushing the subject. I wonder if we'll be so much more than friends. I'm sorry Diary, but this is the last page I have in my Diary, I'll go out and get a new one soon and keep you informed with what's going on in my life. Thank you for always being there for me, I'll miss you, until I get a new one, but it'll never replace you.   
  
_________ Looked back at her diary lovingly. She knew that she had a new one, but it would never replace her old one. She reread her diary and she still liked him just as much as she did when she was little she wondered if he still liked her.   
  
AN: Did ya figure out whom the diary was about and who the diary writing person was? Well, I'm still not going to tell you. Maybe I'll write a sequel and tell you then, but R&R to tell me whom you think it was about and who wrote it (well, other than me I mean.) I want to see how good I was at leaving lil' clues around. Well, if you guys are good at guessing, then maybe I'll do a sequel from the other persons POV. Sry if it's a little sappy, I just finished Where the Red Fern Grows, and I feel really bad, and I'm not in the best writing mood, but I knew I had to write something. I go crazy if I don't write for more than 2 days. But, with Dr. Doehner I just don't have time *sighs*.   
Sora: Hey Sora! That was good! But all your blubbering about how your bad day was kind of ruined it.  
Sora (me): Sry peeps, like I said, I'm not in the mood for writing, which is very strange 4 me. 


End file.
